Episode 7859 (22nd June 2017)
Plot Cain continues to hold Ross out the window despite Moira's pleas for him to stop. Cain threatens to let Ross drop and only stops when Moira states Laurel has text saying Harriet will be okay. Tipsy Leyla moans about her and Pete's sex life so Priya advises her to spice things up and Tracy suggests Leyla seduces Pete. Emma tells Pete that Ross going AWOL has got to be connected to Harriet's stabbing and she quickly works out Pete knows more than he's letting on. Ross and Finn return to home and Emma threatens to go to the police unless her sons tell her what's going on. Rhona asks Vanessa if she thinks the police believe her, Vanessa assures her they do as she has no reason to lie. DS Griffiths talks to Paddy about Rhona and Pierce. Paddy explains his concerns about Pierce's manipulative and controlling behaviour. DS Griffiths reveals Pierce claims he's being accused of rape because Rhona was being unfaithful. Paddy truthfully admits they kissed but insists that's as far as it went. Outside Harriet's hospital room, Moira asks Cain about him and Harriet. Cain tries to avoid answering the question and tells Moira it's no longer her business. Moira struggles to hold back the tears. Faith offers to treat Doug's injured back so he doesn't need to go to the chiropractor. Emma is disgusted with her sons and reminds them Harriet could've died. When Emma storms out of the house, Pete asks his brothers if they really think this is over. Faith massages Doug's back. Faith pretends she's injured her thigh and gets Doug to massage it in return. Bernice walks in and demands to know what's going on. Doug protests there isn't anything untoward going on. Bernice sends Faith packing so she can have a word with Doug. At Tug Ghyll, Leyla drinks wine and practices her seduction technique. Rodney is delighted to see Nicola again and asks to pick the grandchildren up from school as he has something to show them. Rhona receives a phone call from the police, so whilst she is talking, Paddy fills Vanessa in on DS Griffiths visit and they both fear they are making things worse. Rhona informs them that Pierce will be collecting his belongings from Smithy Cottage tomorrow under supervision. by the time Pete appears at Tug Ghyll, Leyla is drunk. Leyla pulls Pete onto the sofa and kisses him but has to stop to be sick. Laurel admits to Moira that she knew about Cain and Harriet. Moira puts on a brave face. Bernice reminds Doug that inviting a floozy over for a massage isn't going to solve his problems with Diane. She suggests Doug tells Diane how he really feels but Doug fears Diane no longer wants him. Whilst buying some cleaning supplies from the shop, Priya advises Pete that if he doesn't want Leyla to find out he slept with someone else, he should sleep with his girlfriend. Robert and Ross have and awkward encounter in The Woolpack. Nicola returns to Victoria Cottage to find 'Magic Rod' stuck in an illusionists box. Rodney gets Angelica and Elliot to close their eyes whilst Nicola releases him. Emma questions what Cain is doing at Harriet's bedside. Moira is upset and Emma is stunned when Cain takes Harriet's hand and lovingly kisses it. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Griffiths - Sean McKenzie *Doctor - Nick Underwood *Nurse - Hellen Kirby Locations *Wylies Farm - Bedroom *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Treatment room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and room B2 *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Elliot Windsor since 29th December 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes